


Around the Edges

by albawrites



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albawrites/pseuds/albawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunmax tries something different for Deckerd with some coaching from Shadowmaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanaraad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hanaraad), [Iccara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iccara), [Duckiesandlemons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Duckiesandlemons), [BloodyDragon117](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BloodyDragon117).



> TITLE: Around the Edges  
> FANDOM: Brave Police: J-Decker  
> RATING: PG; pure utter fluff.  
> SUMMARY: Gunmax tries something different for Deckerd with some coaching from Shadowmaru.  
> NOTES: A commission request from Hanaraad. She desired something fluffy with Deckerd/Gunmax/Shadowmaru, written for Iccara and Duckiesandlemons. Dedicated to BloodyDragon117.

"This is hard," Gunmax complains loudly.

With a chuckle, Shadowmaru responds with, "Most things worth the working for are. Try again."

There's a lot of things that they have found that they do outside of their typical habits for loved ones. In the case of Deckerd, it's a more complicated sense of care, or at least that's true for Gunmax. It alarms him a bit that Shadowmaru seems to know what he's doing most of the time. For all that Gunmax flirts and teases their Brave Detective, he immediately flusters up and backs away when it comes to getting emotionally closer. Yet, Shadowmaru has this obnoxious sense of balance of witty remarks yet being incredibly touching with his words; maybe ninjas just come with an innate sense of poetry. Hell if Gunmax knows.

It'd be frustrating if he didn't kind of love Shadowmaru for it anyway. At least he's willing to help Gunmax _practice_ , but it's still a little obnoxious how smooth the other cop is at this. Where in his time for training did he develop a sense of how to be personable? Sheesh.

"I could say it in English," Gunmax grouses, crossing his legs in his seat irritably.

"Ah, but." Shadowmaru lifts an index finger, waggling it at the motorcyclist. "You know it's hard to take seriously when you do. You and your usual sassy undertones."

" **Whatever** , pooch."

"Perfect example of what to not do," Shadowmaru points out with a calm smile. "You asked what you could do that'd be simple and nice for Deckerd. This should be a fine way to do it."

"I don't know how Deckerd makes it look so easy." Gunmax sighs and shrugs.

"I think he's used to it, being around Boss so much. Don't you think? With someone like Boss, it's simple enough to be nothing but sincere. Reserved, but most definitely sincere."

" _I_ can be sincere."

Shadowmaru chuckles. "Your mannerism of sincerity is not like most others. But I know you're not used to something softer."

There's not an immediate response. He understands that all of them have had a rough start in some way. In the case of Gunmax, he's used to something rougher, to give that exterior considering his own personal history and borderline trust complications that go with it. Few understand him better than Deckerd and Shadowmaru without him really having to _specify_ what his heart feels, but they both agreed that this was for Deckerd. And he knows, logically, that the blue boy scout will no doubt appreciate what he has to say and it'll be real flattering, but the thought gives him this strange uncomfortable sensation in his fuel tanks. Like a twisting sort of sensation.

Shadowmaru had stated it must be anxiety, but Gunmax refuses to believe he can feel that way. _Not_ cool enough.

Still, it's not as if Shadowmaru _doesn't_ have a point. Yuuta brings out the best in everyone, but he started out bringing out the best in Deckerd. It only makes sense that he has an easier time with this sort of expression than Gunmax. Brutal honesty and quick quips? Not the same thing as what Gunmax is currently trying to go for here.

The ninja lifts his chin up slightly, then tilts his head to the side. "Hmm, he's pulling into the garage," he warns gently.

"Tch, I'm fine."

"Of course. My apologies for suggesting otherwise."

Slowly, Gunmax rises from his chair, only to find himself leaning on Deckerd's desk instead. Fingers tap on it in a mannerism of fidgeting, trying to not come off as irritable and failing to do so. When the door opens, he glances up, giving his playful mock salute. Shadowmaru instead gives an elegant nod and a wry smirk, true to his odd mix of mischievous yet formal behavior.

Deckerd returns both of their gestures with a warm smile. "Are you two having a good night?"

"It'll be much improved with you joining us I'm sure, Master," Shadowmaru responds.

"Eh, show-off," Gunmax mutters to the ninja. Not in the least offended the verbal skills, but sheesh he makes it look easy. Shadowmaru just offers an amused look.

It's slow, easygoing at first. Deckerd keeps his welcoming expression, slipping his hands into both of theirs, fingers intertwining. The Brave Detective gives a soft laugh as Shadowmaru affectionately rubs his cheek against his, then gives a more embarrassed grunt at the kiss on his cheek from the more roguish cop. Once Deckerd sits at his desk, he has a lapful of Gunmax and Shadowmaru casually has his arm draped around his shoulders. The more careful, precise motions of Shadowmaru's hands work away to coax Deckerd's shoulders to relax, whereas the biker slips into his more typical behavior to kiss and nip at the neck.

"Don't get him too worked up," Shadowmaru advises, tone light and more teasing than chiding.

"Hey, he's fine." Gunmax grins at Deckerd. "Right?"

"We did agree this would be a quieter night."

Deckerd lifts a hand, as if to gesture with assurance. "I'm fine, Shadowmaru."

"But I insist." Shadowmaru nuzzles Deckerd's helm. "Gunmax has something he should be saying instead, anyway. Hm?"

"Gunmax?" Deckerd leans into the contact briefly before he turns his head to address his partner. "What's on your mind?"

"Er." Gunmax scowls briefly at Shadowmaru, as if to say _thanks for putting me on the spot, you big dumb dog._

But the way Shadowmaru just smiles at him implies his own message: _sometimes you need a push._

There's a pause as he starts to work himself up. Now he has Deckerd's full attention and Gunmax can't bear to waste his patience, even if it'd be never-ending because that's just how Deckerd _is_. There's a slight shift in the way Gunmax sits, one hand settling to the back of Deckerd's neck as he looks intensely into his optics. The expression Deckerd wears is both bewildered and concerned.

"Hey, it's nothing bad," Gunmax assures.

"Then what is it?" Deckerd asks, trying to coax himself to not frown.

What Shadowmaru said before is true and he knows it; usually when he's speaking English, it's full of catchphrases meant to be sarcastic or amusing in some fashion. So he can understand why saying this _not_ in their native language could be construed as something not so very serious. In this case, he wants to be closer to Deckerd's heart than that.

There's a sigh, not quite frustrated but mostly impatient with himself. Gunmax folds his arms and bows his head a little, then looks back up to Deckerd. A brief shift in his lap and the biker is leaning in.

"Boy scout," he addresses Deckerd fondly, the nickname having formed since their initial partnership.

With a soft chuckle, there's a response of, "Delinquent." Not spoken with any sense of insult. As if Deckerd _could._ "What is it?"

" **I love--** " he starts off in English, only to earn a smack in the shoulder from Shadowmaru. Gunmax scowls at him, huffs a moment, then tries again in Japanese, "...I love you."

There's a pause between the three of them. The glow in Deckerd's optics are a little brighter, as if to emulate a sense of flushing. Something sweet and soft is not typical of the motorcyclist, so the impact is certainly there. In a way, Gunmax can't help but feel a bit _proud_.

Deckerd leans in and brushes his lips against Gunmax's cheek. "I love you, too. I love you both. That was... that was very nice to hear. Thank you, Gunmax."

The contact earns a small purr of the biker's engine. He leans in to return the affection, tracing a finger over the Brave Detective's chest. Well, damn. Maybe he should do that more often.

"That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" Shadowmaru comments lightly, giving a cheeky smile towards the both of them.

A small snort is given in return before the biker speaks again. "Knock that off and come here," Gunmax demands, coaxing the ninja closer with a crook of his finger. There's a short, deep-throated chuckle from Shadowmaru before he accepts, leaning in to join them more properly.

Words like that are easier said and done for them. Gunmax has more practice to have double-meanings, hard to guess unless there's his brutally honest opinion on a matter. He plays, he withdraws, and usually with a smirk and a catch phrase. To speak from the heart without those filters is strange and difficult.

But the _effort_ is well worth it. Deckerd, it seems, can see that and is most grateful that night with the three of them exchanging contact. Light touches, honest words, and a sense of belonging. They switch their locations in order to properly spread the warmth of their hearts to each other, but they find quickly where they prefer it: Deckerd in the middle, appreciated and loved and leaving him mesmerized of how things have turned out.

Gunmax determines it's not so bad to break away from his usual behavior, at times. Especially for them.


End file.
